


Fate's Chosen

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: How far would you go to save someone you care about? That's the question they've been asking themselves.
Kudos: 7





	1. One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor acts.

Three students ducked into the corridor, watching the student body, which was currently bustling with excitement. The three of them had been there before, and they had all survived the experience. But alas, one of their own had not. All three of them liked him, and all three missed him. 

They had come back in time to tie up that loose end, and they would do it one way or another. And if that meant playing dirty, then so be it. 

They would achieve their goal by any means necessary.

They had contemplated and discarded multiple plans, and selected those that would actually work. They had multiple plans in their arsenal, which would come in handy.

Harry took his usual seat in the Great Hall. No sooner than that, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour appeared, leading the delegations from their respective schools. The Durmstrang Delegation sat at the Slytherin table, while the Beauxbatons delegation sat at the Ravenclaw table. All except Fleur, who chose to sit beside the Hufflepuff Prefect, Ernie MacMillan.

"You're handsome." she breathed into his neck

Ernie blushed fiercely, and once upon a time, Fleur would have liked it. Not anymore, though. She had a goal to strive for, and she had no time for flirting. 

Cedric, who was sitting a few seats away from her, was engaged in idle chatter with Hannah. Fleur, for her part, showed no signs that she had noticed him, even though her heart was beating wildly inside of her chest. 

Soon enough, Cedric and his group of friends left the Great Hall silently. 

"I've forgotten something on the ship." Viktor told his headmaster

Then he too departed. He cornered Cedric and his posse in the dimly-lit archway.

"We at Durmstrang know a lot of dark spells." Viktor intoned casually "Including this one. Imperio."

Immediately, Cedric's eyes turned glassy, and the rest of the students backed off.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked, his eyes darting left and right.

"Eliminating the competition, of course. My intuition tells me that this one has what it takes to be chosen as a champion, so I am knocking him out of the running, pre-emptively." Viktor Krum said easily "We at Durmstrang are ruthless. Power and glory above all else. Now, scram."

And they did, throwing fearful looks at Viktor, afraid that he might decide to target them next.

"You will refrain from placing your name into the Goblet of Fire when it's put up tonight." Viktor issued his command "Other than that, you will act like your normal self."

Cedric nodded.

"I am sorry." Viktor whispered "But this is for your own good. In time, you would understand."

He liked Cedric. The Hogwarts champion - one of two, anyway - was fair, and kind towards everyone he met. For Viktor, who had faced prejudice from most Hogwarts students, having those who liked him was a welcome break. He liked Cedric, and this led him to do what he had to do. Being controlled was better than being dead. Besides, he'd take it off at the end of the year, anyway.

Once Viktor and Cedric returned to the Great Hall, Harry and Fleur were already waiting for them.

"Did it work?" Fleur wanted to know

"Yeah." Viktor lowered his voice "I put him under the Imperius curse. It won't look too out of place, considering that I was the one who did it."

"Good." Harry nodded


	2. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choosing ceremony takes place.

Everyone watched in awe as the names were picked. Unlike the last time, however, there were only three names pulled, as was traditionally done. 

Everyone cheered for the champion of their respective schools. 

It was only understandable. The three champions would bring glory to the school they were representatives of, should they succeed in winning the whole thing.

Krum was drinking from a glass of wine. Fleur was twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Harry was chatting with his friends animatedly. To the outside eye, it seemed that they were concerned solely about the Tournament and the challenges it presented. This was not the case.

The other two Judges finally arrived and took up the two seats.

Fleur immediately got up and approached Mr. Crouch.

"Sir, a moment of your time?" she smiled sweetly at the older man

"What is it?" he asked her gruffly

She leaned in and whispered a few words to him. His eyes widened. 

"Thanks for telling me." he told her brusquely, already standing up "I'll take care of it."

"No problem, Sir." she smiled sweetly at him "Glad to be of assistance."

She returned to her chosen table, but switched seats. She sat down beside Cedric, who still had the glazed eyes of someone under the Imperius curse. Fleur decided that she might as well take full advantage of this fact.

"Be my date for the Yule Ball." she said simply

Cedric nodded and resumed his eating.

Ten minutes later, Barty Crouch the elder had returned. He was dragging Mad-Eye Moody behind him. Moody's eyes were glazed over, which meant that he was successfully Imperiused.

The three chosen champions locked eyes with one another and gave one another subtle nods. Everything was going according to plan.


	3. Barty Crouch Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four companions pay a visit to the prisoner.

"Let's go." Krum sauntered down the stairs and into the basement

Carefully, Fleur, Harry, and Cedric followed him, until they reached a certain cell. Bartemius Crouch Junior was inside, tied to a chair with magical bindings.

"Why are you here?" he asked, lifting his head "Did you come to gloat?"

"On the contrary." Krum frowned "You see, our friend is convinced there is good in you, in spite of the fact that your actions caused his death. We're here for his sake."

He recalled the conversation that took place five hours prior.

_  
"So what do you think about the prisoner?" Krum asked idly "Tell me."_

_"On one hand, I admit that what he did or tried to do." Cedric said slowly "On the other, he seems to be like me, so maybe there is good in him yet."_

_Krum stared at his companion. Cedric was wrong. There was no way Cedric and Bartemius could be anything alike. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Cedric that he died because of Bartemius' actions. Yet, he couldn't do any of those things. He would just have to show Cedric how depraved Bartemius truly was.  
_

They left the two on their own, though they were on standby in case Bartemius tried to inflict serious damage.

"The Dark Lord." Bartemius' mouth stretched with a grin "He'll come for me, and he'll reward me like no one else. I'd be his son. And I owe it all to gullible people such as yourself. You goody-two-shoes are so easy to manipulate it's almost sad."

The three students who were listening in had to agree. It was sad, but not for the reasons Bartemius listed. It was sad because a good person had died young. 

"Don't you feel that your life was wasted?" Cedric asked 

"Not in particular, no." Bartemius shrugged "I might have, a long time ago. But both my father and I have made it clear which path we wanted our lives to take. I have no such regrets, and neither does he."

They continued this back and forth for quite a while.

Eventually, the dusk began to fall, and it was time to leave, and so the four of them left as silently as they had come.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three champions prepare for the Yule Ball and more.

The first task had gone better than expected. All three of them had managed to get a rather high score. Moreover, their secret mission was progressing rather nicely. 

"I am looking forward to the Yule Ball." Fleur confessed

The other two champions agreed with her. They and their fourth companion had started to gather here, and spend time together. Not that they neglected their other friends, but it was nice to spend time with one another as  
well.

"Speaking of which." Fleur stood up "Would you like to dance with me, Cedric?"

"You do know he won't be able to refuse that request?" Krum asked her, with a raised eyebrow

"I do, but it's still nice to ask him." Fleur's brow furrowed "You're not planning on keeping him under the Imperius curse forever, are you?"

"No, just until the end of this year." Krum told her 

Harry and Krum watched as Cedric and Fleur danced together. They had expressions of pure bliss on their faces. Well, at least Fleur did, and Cedric shared her happiness.

Once it began to get dark, they returned to the castle, which was brightly lit. They returned to their respective house tables, choosing to spend the rest of the time among their respective houses.

Then, in the middle of the meal, a global announcement was made about the Yule Ball. Everyone was advised to bring a partner to the big event.

Harry and Fleur watched as Krum strode over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" he asked Hermione smoothly

He took enjoyment in the withering look Ron was giving him. 

Meanwhile, Cedric stood up and turned so he was facing Fleur.

"Would you like to be my partner for the Yule Ball?" he asked her

"Yes." she replied without hesitation

"Say, about that....." Cedric turned to Ernie

Ernie, however, was giving him a cold look. Cedric frowned at this.

"I am going to my room." Ernie announced "Don't talk to me."

Cedric stared at him, before turning to look at Fleur in utter confusion.

"Why is he like this?"

"I think he was planning on asking me out, but you did so first." Fleur explained "But I would pick you over him any day. I heard not-so-nice things about him from Harry."


End file.
